In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, the introduction of a latency reduction function of reducing latency in radio communication has been considered. A technology for realizing such latency reduction function may include a high-speed uplink access technology, a TTI (Transmission Time Interval) shortening technology, or the like (for example, see Non Patent Document 1).